Before You Were Born
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: For if you ever asked how your father and I came to be.   SXR
1. Arguments & False Impressions

**Before You Were Born**

The match ended in a bloody fashion with the champion reclaiming their spot in victory, once again, and their opponent slumped on the ground in a dismembered heap.

Well, at least in other words, leaving a poor Kudou Shinichi pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the on-coming headache while he watched Ran storm out furious, yet, triumphant, _again_, in her winning argument. This was the third time this week and frankly, Shinichi was tired of losing this battle. Honestly, he deep down _knew_ the girl was right, vehemently supporting her case against his counter backs and 'lame' excuses, but he couldn't help and ponder the idea nor be just a _teensy_ little bit stubborn about it.

" _No way!"_

"_It's only an idea, Ran. It's not like it's final yet or anything! Plus, can you believe how incredible this is? Offering __**this**__ to me, just a recent high school graduate?" Shinichi explained, spreading out his arms out to emphasize his point. "This is __**huge!**__"_

_Ran rolled her eyes at his gesture and crossed her arms on her chest, stamping her foot on the ground roughly. "I. Don't. Care!"_

_Shinichi gawked at Ran's childish mannerisms, reminding himself what __**very**__ bad timing it would be if he even let out a squeak of laughter. It could cost him his head._

"_You're being just a bit unreasonable here, Ran." Shinichi smiled, watching Ran's face transition from pouting to scowling now. Amazing how she could quickly revert back from eighteen to eight in less than two seconds._

"_Oh, am I?" Ran replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "How about this for a final answer for you: __**NO. **__ No, you're not going, I'm amazed that you even considered it, even more surprised you would think I would be happy with it, and I just love how you liked to tell me this at last minute expecting me to be all supportive for you!"_

_Ran then japed her index finger into Shinichi's chest, Shinichi looking down at the indention in his chest from her force then back up at her, his blue eyes expanding and her blue eyes narrowed glaring down at him where he sat behind his desk in his library room. "Don't even talk to me about unreasonable because __**I**__ dealt with a year's worth of unreasonable worried __**sick**__ about you, Shinichi!"_

_Checkmate._

Sitting behind his desk, Shinichi removed his pinched fingers from his nose, now down to his last resort or he would watch Ran walk out and probably with harsh consequences to follow. Balling up his fists, Shinichi with a loud thud, banged his fists against his desk._  
_

"**Fight me!"**

Ran's hand froze mid way motion when turning the knob on the door walking out when Shinichi screamed at her. Burrowing her eyebrows together, Ran could have sworn she had misinterpreted Shinichi saying something to make her stop that somehow sounded like he was _challenging _her. She must be starting to hear things.

"You heard me correct, Ran. **Fight **_**me! **_**"**

Quickly, Ran used the back of hand to smear away the tears already brimming her eyes before spinning around on her heels to croak out **"_What?"_**

Shinichi stood up from his desk and walked around towards the middle of the room, rolling up his buttoned down shirt sleeves as he did so. Even though he knew he was probably getting himself into a world of trouble, he had a plan for this. A stupid plan that could get him killed, but he was hoping at least his sinewy build would hold him through and let his brains and heart lead him into a victory of his own.

" I said…" Shinichi repeated undoing his tie he wore and throwing it on the ground beside him, smiling, as Ran stood flabbergasted to what was going on and why he was _undressing_. "Fight me, Ran. If I win, I go to London for a year and work with the police force in the city and if you win….." Shinichi pivoted to his strongest forward, knees bent, elbows locked close to his body and fists guarding his face "….if you win I'll stay, _right here with you."_

Shinichi grinned at Ran's amusing reaction to this. First, standing there with mouth ajar open, her long eyelashes batting wildly, and then almost to quickly, shifting into a confident smirk.

"Are you serious?" Ran asked, letting go of the door knob and walking back towards the room.

"As serious as it gets."

Ran scoffed at Shinichi who beckoned her forward with a gesture from his hand, grinning madly all the while. She was _**so**_ ready to obliterate the stupid, cocky, geeky, nerdy, freakish, lame grin of his.

"Give me your best shot!" Shinichi challenged one last time before Ran came hurdling towards him, fists raised high.

"Don't blame when you asked for it!", Ran replied, winding back her arm to swoop down and hook Shinichi right square in the temporal.

Except Ran didn't expect Shinichi to duck on such a timely fashion that it threw her off, and with guard down Shinichi made his move.

Ran yelped as Shinichi threw himself low on the ground to swipe Ran off her balance, his foot kicking the back of her ankles that started sending her backward until Shinichi made a fast grab pulling her forward by her arm and pinning her down on the ground under him

I don't think either of them were even prepared for that but it didn't mean that Shinichi wasn't relishing in his victory.

"Aww, don't make that face." Shinichi laughed, Ran looking absolutely dreadful, uncomfortable, and embarrassed as she struggled under his weight.

"You idiot!" Ran barked out, moving under him more but to no avail.

"Me? The idiot that just beat you?" Shinichi inquired cheekily, his hands still pinning Ran's arms glued to her sides.

"You stupid, stupid, idiot, jerk!" Ran struggled out before letting her body go limp under Shinichi's force. Shinchi looked down seeing Ran's fists slowly uncurl before looking back at her face that turned to the side as tears ran down her face and drip off her nose.

"Ran, no….." Shinichi hushed, using a free hand to wipe away her tears and letting his fingers linger on her face, gently maneuvering her head back up to face his and where their eyes could lock.

Looking at him, his concerned face, Ran's emotions bubbled over and finally let her break down.

"Don't go!" Ran sobbed, her arms wrapping around Shinichi's torso and clinging to the fabric of his shirt. "Don't leave me again, Shinichi! Please!"

Shinichi shook his head, trying quietly to calm Ran down that started crying harder to the point she was unable to talk but only make garbled noise through her cries.

"I'm not! I'm not. Ran, please listen and just be…." Shinichi stopped midway to softly and simply to press his lips against hers to silence the cries and in more ways than one comfort her.

Lifting his head back up from her face, smiling as she finally regained herself from the shock and her cheeks now stained red staring back up at him.

"Look." Shinichi began, digging his hand into his pocket to pull out a silver band with a cluster of diamonds melded on top with a crystal flower sparkling out in the center. Ran went rigid from the sight and Shinichi laughed at her response. "All this time during the week when I tried to tell you about the London thing, you immediately shut yourself up and put up a defensive wall not even letting me to explain myself and tell you…."

Shinichi reached behind his back to peel off Ran's left hand that clung to him to slip on the ring onto her intended finger. Shinichi smiled at how easy the ring slipped on and stayed there and then beamed ever more seeing Ran lay there baffled, her eyes now filled with a different kind of emotion. And he was sure it was that good kind like he was filled with at the moment too.

"…..I never had in mind to leave you again but to take you with me. Ran, marry me. Be with me and please don't leave my side because I don't think I could ever see myself away from yours. I love you, Ran and I'm sorry I made you think the worst."

** Three Weeks Later**

"So, in three months you and Neechan are going to be married and two weeks after that you guys are off to London?"

Shinichi grinned as he juggled a ball from thigh to thigh and then balanced it on his forehead.

"That's the plan, Hattori."

Heiji scratched the back of his head as he looked back inside his house to see Ran showing off her ring to Kazuah, squeezing one eye shut as piercing squeals began to emit loudly through the air.

"They seem happy…" Heiji muttered, taking a sit on the backporch steps and cradling his face in one hand as he eyed his best friend in high spirits as he continued nonchalantly juggling his ball.

"How did you do it, Kudou?"

Shinichi grinned even more "I fought her. Pinned her down and won. Then asked her to be my wife."

Heiji blinked once-blinked twice- then for a third time before slowly diverting his eyes away from his best friend and back into the house to where Ran and Kazuah were. Focusing really on one person in mind.

"Why have _**I**_ never thought of that? Brilliant. Absolutely simple, yet brilliant."

_**Fin.**_

_**So I have this idea going for this! Tell me what ya think in reviews and maybe chapter two will be up soon haha-detctivegirl2005**_


	2. The Talk

**The Talk**

The house of Suzuki Sonoko was never something someone just got '_used' _to.

Ran looked around herself bashfully, taking a seat on the solid white suede couch, a solid white suede couch that was worth_** hundreds and thousands of dollars, **_as Sonoko babbled on around her about some _scandalous_ happening that had lately occurred in her father's business that she now worked for since graduating from high school last year. That is, if you call work lounging around in her decked out _'office' _with a laptop cuddled next to her watching stream line television with an hourly wage starting out of twenty five dollars. Her father wanted to start her out **'**_**small'**_, something that was parallel to the _**'real world'**_. Oh, the benefits of being set up since birth.

"…and that's when I told him he just needs to quit looking at my ass. I mean, I know it's great and all, perfectly toned, but you don't have to stand there and just _gawk_ at it!"

"Mhhmm…", Ran absent mindly added in, taking a shy sip from her cup of coffee as she took in the new sights of the Suzuki household. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the dang house, over the course of her years being friends with Sonoko, never ceased to keep **growing**. Ran was sure it was due to their increased wealth, especially with KID having some appearances to their business to bring in the crowds of people, yet still it amazed her.

"Ran, seriously." Sonoko sighed, rolling her eyes as she took a seat next to her best friend on the couch crossing one leg under butt and leaning forward to poke Ran in her cheek to divert her attention back to her. "You have been coming over since you were _**five years old**_, you should kind of be used to this by now."

Ran blushed from being called out on the spot, "I cant help it! It's just so _**big**_, especially compared to where I come from!"

Sonoko laughed at Ran's childlike admiration " Ran, you speak like you come from the slums or something! But anyway, I kind brought you over here for a more important matter…."

Ran perked up, setting down her cup on the small saucer she held and placed them both on the adjacent coffee table nearby her. "Yes, of course!"

With drinks and distractions set aside, Ran folded her hands together, pulled up both her legs to sit under on the couch, and leaned in towards her best friend smiling "What's up? It's not every day the infamous Suzuki Sonoko wants to have a _**serious**_ talk!"

Sonoko nodded her head, more to herself than anything, and started fiddling with the trim of her skirt, looking for somewhere to begin her topic of interest.

"Ran. We're like, what, nineteen now? We're out of high school, in the work force_**, one of**_ _**us is engaged!**_" Sonoko made sure to stop and look at Ran pointedly, eyebrows raised with a full frontal sharky grin, that still no matter what made Ran blush because she knew was being teased even after the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Ran asked, trying to get to the point of this. Sonoko loved to beat around the bush and dramatize things.

"Well….I was wondering…if I wasn't the only one that has.." Sonoko quickly redirected her eyes back down to her lap where she fiddled with the trim of her skirt again and if Ran wasn't being mistaken, Sonoko was also blushing…..

"…if I wasn't the only one, that, you know…."

Ran burrowed her eyebrows, not catching on "Know, what?"

Sonoko groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Oh, come on Ran! You know!" Sonoko made a quick glance around the living room they sat in, making sure they were still alone and no one, not even her father, was lurking around before dropping her, usually obscenely loud voice, down a good couple notches to where she was almost whispering.

"You know! **Did it!**"

"….._did it?"_ Ran asked innocently, still confused.

"Are you kidding, me?" Sonoko gave a dead pan look at Ran "Do I seriously have to spell it out, Ran?"

Sonoko shook her head in frustration before pulling Ran fiercely closer to her face speaking through gritted teeth.

"Am I the only that has had _**sex**_ yet!"

….._**whoa…**_

" _**SEX!"**_ Ran yelped out loud with Sonoko immediately pouncing on her with her hands slapped across her mouth.

"Shaddup! Shaddup! _**Shaddup!**_ Are you **crazy! **If my father heard those words or even knew the _slightest_ idea what I have done, I am as good as dead meat!"

Sonoko slowly peeled her hands away from Ran's mouth, after a confirmation of a double nod of the head from Ran sworn to secrecy, to let her gasp in shock.

"With _**who! **_When! You….you….you _**did it!"**_

Sonoko blushed under the interrogation, looking away from Ran's shocked face.

"With Makoto…a couple weeks ago before he left to California in the States for a two month training session before his big tournament…it was the first time we said '_I love you'_ to each other as well…"

Sonoko looked back at Ran, blushing harder from her still Kodak moment shocked face. Ran's mouth hung open with her hands slapped across her cheeks, an almost replica scene from Home Alone. "Oh, come on Ran! Don't look at me like I'm some sort of _alien!_ It's not like we couldn't see it coming…I mean we were getting more serious….and.."

Sonoko looked away smiling, a very sentimental smile with a gaze that seemed more distant "….it is one of the most precious memories I have in life right now, Ran…"

"Sonoko…" Ran gasped, her cheeks turning red as well. Sonoko acting like this was almost too much for Ran to handle, it was rare when Sonoko acted like she _truly_ had feelings than lust or when her eyes shined like the way they did now.

Ran smiled grabbing her friend's hand tightly in assurance "I mean….it's not like you're different or anything! You're still **my** Sonoko…..just now…a little more grown up than me."

Ran laughed towards the end of what she said, still a little shocked that her best friend has already grown up so fast and doing such _**adult**_ things. She never saw the day this would be finally happening….and to think now it was.

"So…" Ran began, leaning back towards Sonoko, smiling as her best friend's cheeks darkened even more waiting for the questions. "It was your first time, right?"

Sonoko nodded.

" Well!" Ran stopped, leaning even closer, eyes glowing with curiosity, her cheeks faintly blushing as well. " Give me the details! What was _it_ like?"

Sonoko gasped in delight from this question, "Oh, Ran! You have no idea, it…it's _**incredible**_. Come!"

Ran was suddenly pulled up from her wrist as Sonoko leaped off the couch, suddenly back to her normal self. " The details….shall be revealed in _my _room behind **locked** doors. I'll warn you…"

Sonoko grinned looking over her shoulder as she dragged Ran behind her " The whole story is a little bit rated _**R. **_ But, I guess it's time for, _**I, **_Sonoko Suzuki, to educate my best friend on this before she gets _married!"_

"Sonoko!" Ran gasped again, her cheeks burning red now.

"Shh! Shh! Come now, child. Enter my lair."

__**Forty Eight Hours Later_**_

"You know…..I'm not a pharmacy correct, Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi pulled at his hair like he had a nervous tick and then removed his hand from his head and flinged it in front of Miyano's blank face.

"I just need some help, Haibara!" Shinichi exasperated.

The woman once known, and always known to Kudou Shinichi as Haibara Ai, placed her face in the palm of her hand and shook her head as her dear friend, who has been through hell and back with her and in numerous events had them almost killed while retaining a cool, calm, and witty attitude, stood more a mess than ever in front of them now.

"You mean the kind of help your father should have supplied you with, ages ago?" Miyano groaned as she trekked back down stairs to her laboratory in the Agasa household, where she still to this day still lived as means to watch over the aging scientist after she regained her normal body, with Shinichi hot on her heels.

"My father hasn't been with me since I was sixteen and like hell am I going to call him now about _this_!"

Miyano continued to walk to her desk without an etch of sympathy on her face for her friend, sitting in her swivel chair to start typing at her computer again.

"And you're coming to me, because…..?"

Shinichi grabbed a hold of the desk corners and looked Miyano dead square in her cerulean green eyes when she flicked her eyes back up from her monitor screen and back to the poor boy.

" Because I am desperate for advice and you are the only to come to mind that has any professional medical experience!"

Miyano refrained herself from snorting, but continued to play her best poker face. "You mean professional _**research**_ experience. I am not some clinical physician, Kudou-kun. I'm a _**scientist**_. "

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "I'm not seeing much of difference here, Haibara."

This was starting to give Miyano a headache, and a headache was the last thing she needed right now. She had about another eight hours to go in front of her computer researching her latest pill creation to continue to fight any adverse health conditions for her and Kudou-kun's antidotes they took almost now a year ago from the consequences of APTX4869. To be frank, Miyano had a lot to do today, and something like _this,_ was just another unnecessary distraction.

And unnecessary distractions were ranked in the top five on her _**most unfavorable things**_ list.

Miyano glared now at Shinichi from behind her computer desk, holding up a hand almost as a barrier to her face. "I'm giving you five seconds to leave my presence."

"Haibara!"

"Five…"

"Wait- you have got to be kidding me!" Shinichi half screamed now, clenching the desk even harder " You can't leave me in this time of need!"

"I'm not kidding you and I _can_. **Four…**."

Shinichi pressed two fingers to the temple of his head, frustration and embarrassment coloring his cheeks. The last thing he wanted to do was push Haibara to the edge, but he was in a desperate situation.

"Listen, Ai." Shinichi rushed out " Ran…she uh…we talked. We want to progress our relationship but with _caution_ and I needed from a medical perspective all that I needed to do to ensure this _caution_ and be the best…." Shinichi grabbed the collar of buttoned down shirt and pulled it away from his neck, feeling hotter than before in Miyano's usually very low temperature room.

" …be the best at what I'm needed to…uh…do." Shinichi finally finished, his voice dropping several notches.

Miyano stared at her friend in shock making Shinichi cough even more embarrassed than ever into a balled up fist. Miyano quickly shook her head to recover from what she had just heard, now after letting it seriously soak in that the boy she once had _so_ much respect for, had actually asked her _something _like this. She had no idea that he was _**this**_ bloody oblivious to these areas in life after all the knowledge he retained in that thick head of his.

Playing back on her poker face, and this time with a little more effort than usual, Miyano got up from her seat and walked to lean against her desk as Shinichi took a couple steps back in watchfulness to give his friend room to dwell on this.

Miyano closed her eyes processing all of this in her head as Shinichi stood waiting for her reply. "You couldn't go to Hattori-kun for this information?"

Shinichi scoffed at the idea "Yeah, right. Hattori hasn't even realized or come to telling his feelings for Kazuha yet. He is no position to advise me right now. If anything, you should consider this an honor I am comfortable enough to come to you about this, Haibara!"

Psh…..

Miyano glared at Shinchi again, this time revealing all of the annoyance she has been withholding in the whole time.

"An honor…?" Miyano echoed that immediately made Shinichi sweat.

"No, no!" Shinichi corrected himself " I mean, _**I**_ would have the honor for your wise advisement and help!"

Miyano pushed herself up from the desk nodding her head, her eyes still half mooned in irritation and disbelief that is was coming to this.

"That's what I thought you meant, Kudou-kun. Now for your situation…"

Miyano leaned over to her desk to grab a pen and a scratch sheet of paper and begin writing something down for a minute before popping back up and slapping it into Shinichi's chest.

With a serious gaze, Miyano squared her eyes on Shinichi's helpless blue orbs " On this piece of paper is a description of the _best_ contraceptives at your local drug store. All else, is in your genetic and anatomical design to figure out. Hope that helps and we are not…."

Miyano emphasized her last sentence word by word for Shinichi to cleary comprehend " and I repeat….we are _**not**_ to have this come up again. I am leaving this in your hands Kudou-kun. You're a big boy now."

Shinichi gave one reassured nod and a very sincere thank you before running out of the Miyano's laboratory with his very precious paper clutched into his hand. Watching Shinichi run up the last case of stairs and hearing the lab door slam shut, Miyano went back behind her desk to sit down. She began typing fervently before stopping to process what just happened. Then, with a sincere smile and a chuckle to herself Miyano, realizing, she had just attained a great accomplishment.

"I did it. I survived _the_ talk and with all people, Kudou-kun, himself."

Miyano nodded her head in quiet reverence before going back to work.

_**Haha, I had fun writing this one. Hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did and make sure to review me your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback. This is developing somewhat the way I wanted it to be- another chapter should be on the look out in time.-Detectivegirl2005**_


End file.
